


Le Royaume de la Foudre

by Teen_Gohan_757



Series: Deux Frères [7]
Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Gohan_757/pseuds/Teen_Gohan_757
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'Hyrule et ses voisins jouissent d'une paix durable et méritée,  Link va venir en aide à un jeune garçon venu de loin qui tente d'échapper à un destin dont il ne veut pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Garçon des Terres Inconnues.

Dans le comté de Termina, Link et Malon passèrent des jours tranquilles fait d'un quotidien bien rodé. Link travaillait toujours chez Zubora alors que Malon étudiait à l'école de Clocktown. Ce qui était pratique car ainsi Link pouvait raccompagner Malon chez eux lors de sa dernière livraison d'épée avant de continuer vers la Forge de Zubora pour y terminer sa journée de travail. 

 

Mais si le quotidien de Link était maintenant paisible, dans un lointain royaume inconnu, c'était bien plus agité, la capitale semblait en prise de terreur, les habitants fuyaient les combats de rue entre deux armées qui s'opposaient avec force. Certains bâtiments était en feu et nombres de cadavres jonchaient les rues. 

Dans cette ambiance de guerre, un jeune garçon ne semblait pourtant pas apeuré par la tourmente qui secouait la capitale mais étrangement, il se déplaçait de rue en rue le plus discrètement possible quand il arriva près des combats. Quand il les eut passé, le jeune garçon commença à courir vers les murs d'enceinte de la capitale dont les lourdes portes étaient grandes ouvertes. 

Une fois sorti de la ville en feu et en sang, le jeune garçon s'arrêta un instant pour se retourner comme pour vérifier si personne ne le suivant puis il continua son chemin pour partir au loin vers les grandes montagnes formant la frontière impénétrable du sud-ouest du royaume. 

 

Quelques temps plus tard, à Clocktown, Link déambulait dans les rues illuminées de la bourgade par de nombreuses torches accrochées aux murs après la fin de sa journée de travail. Le jeune garçon rentra alors dans un magasin pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard, de nombreux paquets à la main. La plupart contenait de la nourriture non périssable facilement stockable dans la réserve de sa maison isolée au milieu de la Forêt de Woodfall. 

Link alla ensuite retrouver Epona laissée à l'écurie de la cité pour y attacher fermement ses paquets.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un intriguant vacarme dans la rue. Entendre du bruit à cette heure-ci de la journée n'était pas anormal en soi mais le Kokiri eut comme une intuition et décida alors d'aller voir ce qu'il s'y passait. 

Il y vit un jeune garçon assez pâle et aux cheveux argentés recouvert d'une sorte de poncho assez délabré se faire maltraiter par trois adultes qui ne cessèrent de lui crier dessus tout en le poussant à chaque cri. 

Devant cette injustice, Link n'hésita pas un instant et intervint rapidement.

« Vous avez pas honte de vous en prendre à ce garçon ?! Si vous voulez vous battre, battez vous contre moi ! » s'écria Link d'un air menaçant.

 

Cette intervention impromptue figea les adultes qui reconnurent Link bien assez vite.

« Nous..nous n'avons aucun désir de nous battre ô tout puissant Héros du Temps, face à vous, nous ne serions que poussière » répondit l'un des adultes d'un coup bien moins assuré et beaucoup plus poli qu'avec le jeune garçon qui maltraitait.   
« Par contre, face à un garçon sans défense, là vous voulez bien vous battre ! » répliqua Link scandalisé.  
« Comprenez-nous, cela fait trois jours que ce gamin ne cesse de nous voler et c'est la première fois qu'on met la main dessus ! » fit alors l'un des marchands.   
« C'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à lui comme ça ! Mais il vous doit combien de rubis ? » répondit Link toujours assez choqué.  
« Sur les trois jours, il a volé pour 90 rubis en tout ! » fit l'un des vendeurs.  
« Et bien, il va vous les rembourser, il va travailler avec moi et M'sieur Zubora le paiera. Quand il aura les rubis qu'il vous doit, il reviendra vous payer. » expliqua Link qui tentait de trouver une solution satisfaisant tout le monde.   
« C'est..c'est aimable à vous noble Héros du Temps, nous attendrons alors son retour. » accepta l'un des adultes alors que les deux consentirent en hochant de la tête.   
« Mais je retire 20 rubis parce que vous vous en êtes pris à ce garçon, ca vous apprendra ! » rajouta Link d'un air un peu moralisateur. 

Bien sur cela choqua les trois vendeurs qui essayèrent de protester mais devant l'intransigeance de Link, ils ne discutèrent pas plus longtemps et s'en allèrent, laissant Link seul avec ce mystérieux jeune garçon.

Le Kokiri s'avança alors vers ce jeune inconnu puis lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire.

« Tu peux te relever maintenant, ils sont partis ! » fit-il d'un air enjoué.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien mais prit la main tendue de Link pour s'aider à se relever. Quand il fut debout, il tapa son poncho pour faire partir la poussière puis remercia poliment son sauveur du jour. 

« Merci de m'avoir aidé contre ces brutes, sans vous, j'aurai été très mal. »   
« De rien mais tu n'a rien pour vivre que t'es obligé de voler des trucs ? Car ca va te causer que des ennuis si tu continues. » fit Link intrigué.  
« Oui je...je viens de très loin, je ne connais personne ici et je n'ai pas ces 'rubis' dont tout le monde parle dans cette ville. » répondit le jeune garçon.  
« Bah alors tu vas venir habiter chez moi le temps que tu puisses avoir ces rubis comme ça tu ne seras plus obligé de voler et en plus, tu connaîtra quelqu'un comme ça ! » proposa Link.

On vit alors la surprise dans le regard du jeune garçon qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition après trois jours d'errance assez difficile.

« M-Merci mais..mais je voudrais pas m'imposer... » répondit humblement le jeune garçon.  
« Si j'te l'propose, c'est que ca m'dérange pas alors suis moi qu'on puisse rentrer, on sera bien mieux à la maison que dans cette rue ! » rassura Link. 

Sur cette insistance du Kokiri, le garçon ne refusa pas une seconde fois et suivis Link jusqu'à l'écurie pour ensuite monter derrière Link sur Epona. 

 

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent alors vers la Forêt de Woodfall et l'unique habitation des environs. 

 

Une fois arrivé, Link rentra bien vite Epona dans son box. Alors que Link prépara les graines pour Epona, le jeune garçon prit l'initiative de dé-seller l'équidé, montrant qu'il avait quelques connaissances en matière d'équitation. Link le remercia pour ce coup de main et une fois Epona nourrie, les deux garçons rentrèrent dans l'habitation du Kokiri. 

« Malon, j'suis rentré et j'ai un amené un invité ! » cria le garçon à la tunique verte tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements chauds pour ensuite les accrocher aux crochets de l'entrée. 

 

Malon descendit alors de la mezzanine où elle se trouvait pour accueillir Link et son mystérieux invité.

« Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami à ce que je vois ! » s'exclama Malon en voyant l'invité de Link.  
« Oui il traînait dans Clocktown et il avait des ennuis avec des marchands donc comme il avait nulle par où aller, je l'ai invité à la maison, ca te dérange pas j'espère ? » expliqua Link.  
« Pas du tout mais il va falloir qu'il se lave, il ne sent pas très bon ! » répliqua Malon de son franc-parler habituel.

Cela fit rire Link mais son invité en fut plutôt gêné. 

« T'as raison mais c'est pas sa faute, il avait pas d'rubis pour aller à l'auberge ! » répondit Link amusé. 

Le Kokiri emmena alors le jeune garçon à la salle de bains pour qu'il puisse en effet s'y laver.

« Mets tes vêtements dans la bassine en bois là pour qu'on les lave comme ça demain, t'auras des vêtements tout propre et quand t'auras fini ton bain, prends ce peignoir pour la soirée. » expliqua Link. 

« Merci beaucoup et désolé pour mon odeur, je ne pensais pas être invité chez quelqu'un. » s'excusa poliment le jeune garçon.  
« C'pas grave, Malon à l'habitude, je reviens aussi parfois avec une drôle d'odeur tellement j'ai travaillé la journée ! » répondit Link avec le sourire.  
« Mais j'y pense, je t'ai même pas demandé comment tu t'appelle » pensa soudainement Link.  
« Je..je m'appelle Raijū. » fit timidement le jeune étranger.   
« Enchanté, moi c'est Link et comme tu l'a déjà compris, la fille avec moi c'est Malon. » répliqua Link assez enjoué.  
« Enchanté de vous connaître et merci encore pour votre invitation. » répondit Raijū.

Après que Link lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le remercier à chaque fois, il laissa le jeune garçon seul dans la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse s'y laver et revint dans la pièce de vie.

 

Link expliqua alors à Malon comment il en était venu à accueillir ce garçon et c'est peu après que ce dernier sortit de la salle de bains, uniquement vêtu du peignoir prêté par Link ainsi que de son caleçon gris qu'il avait gardé par pudeur. De plus il avait mit ses vêtements dans la bassine en bois qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Link s'en saisit alors pour aller faire sécher le tout sur la terrasse au sommet de son habitation. 

Pour l'hiver, Link avait construit une petite véranda faite en bois de chêne et des vitres importé d'Ordinn, car le verre ne se trouvait qu'en cet empire prospère, et permettait à Link et Malon de profiter de leur terrasse ainsi que de faire facilement sécher leurs vêtements.

Étrangement, malgré l'apparence assez pauvre du jeune garçon du au poncho délabré et poussiéreux, les vêtements qu'il portait en dessous semblait être bien plus raffiné car autant le haut que le pantalon était d'un blanc immaculé alors que les bandes qui partait des épaules jusqu'au rotules était d'un bleu roi caractéristique de la noblesse et bordés d'or fin. 

De plus, cet accoutrement ne semblait pas inconnu à Link, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cela lors de son long voyage au-delà de l'Empire d'Ordinn. 

 

Une fois les vêtements pendus, Link redescendit dans la pièce de vie pour y retrouver Raijū et Malon, assis confortablement au coin du feu. 

Raijū voulu alors céder son fauteuil mais Link l'enjoignit de rester assis et prit alors une chaise de la table de la pièce de vie pour venir s'asseoir près du feu lui aussi. 

 

« Dis Raijū, tu viendrais pas du Royaume de Kaminari ? Les vêtements que tu portais m'ont fait penser à ce que portait les nobles là-bas. » demanda Link assez intrigué.  
« Vous..vous connaissez ce royaume ?! » s'étonna grandement Raijū.  
« Oui il y a trois ans avec Malon, j'suis parti explorer beaucoup de pays derrière les hautes montagnes d'Ordinn et l'un d'eux était Kaminari. » expliqua Link.  
« Je me souviens de ce royaume, c'était très joli et le château était aussi grand que la Citadelle d'Ordinn ! » intervint Malon.  
« Je vois, vous êtes les premiers que je rencontre qui connaissent Kaminari..et comme vous le dites, c'était un très joli royaume mais depuis un an, ce n'est plus un royaume, la Famille Royale a été chassée et c'est maintenant le Shogun Sandā qui dirige Kaminari. » expliqua Raijū dont on sentait une légère amertume dans la voix.  
« Mais pourquoi t'es parti alors ? Parce que Kaminari, c'est super loin ! » s'étonna Link.  
« Le Shogun veut faire de moi le réceptacle de l'âme du dieu de la foudre, Raiden et même si c'est considéré comme le plus grand honneur moi je ne veux pas, je veux juste vivre ma vie d'enfant tranquillement puis décider moi-même de ce que je veux faire. » expliqua encore Raijū.  
« J'te comprends bien ! Moi non plus j'aimerais pas qu'on me prévois tout pour moi, j'veux pouvoir décider de ce que je fais de ma vie même si j'ai pas pu tout choisir. » répliqua Link.  
« Exactement et c'est pourquoi je suis parti aussi loin comme ça le Shogun ne pourra plus rien me faire. » ajouta Raijū.   
« Et bien, tu peux rester ici pour le moment et quand tu auras les moyens, tu pourras aller louer une chambre à l'auberge ! » répliqua Link.  
« Oui merci encore, vous êtes vraiment gentil tous les deux. » fit Raijū assez heureux.   
« De rien, maintenant on va manger puis aller dormir, on va devoir se lever tôt pour aller travailler demain ! » fit Link. 

 

C'est donc là dessus que Link, Malon et Raijū, après avoir mangé et un peu discuté sur les origines de Raijū qui venait en effet d'une famille noble destiné à entretenir le culte de Raiden même avant l'arrivée du Shogun d'où son éloquence assez développée pour un enfant de son âge. Age que Link demanda tout de même et il se trouvait que Raijū avait le même âge que le Kokiri, douze ans. 

Après ces discussions, les trois jeunes allèrent dormir, Link prêta à Raijū le futon qu'il avait toujours pour les fois où Gohan venait passer quelques jours. Raijū alla alors s'installer devant le feu pour ne pas déranger Link et Malon. Le jeune garçon retira alors le peignoir prêté par Link pour n'être plus vêtu que de son caleçon gris qu'il avait gardé. Il se coucha ensuite sur le futon, se recouvrit de la couverture elle aussi prêté par Link puis s'endormit aussitôt ses yeux fermé tout comme Link et Malon. 

 

Cependant, la nuit ne fut pas aussi paisible qu'espéré car l'on pouvait voir que Raijū avait le sommeil agité, se retournant avec frénésie d'un côté puis de l'autre d'un air apeuré.

 

« Nooon ! Lai-Laissez moi tranquille !! » finit-il par crier tout en redressant en sursaut sur son futon.

Ensuite le jeune garçon se leva, toujours aussi apeuré et avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un de vue, quelqu'un qui lui faisait apparemment très peur. 

« Non ! Sortez de ma tête, laissez-moi en paix ! » cria-t-il tout en posant ses mains sur sa tête et en la secouant de gauche à droite comme si quelqu'un cherchait à le posséder. 

 

Bien sur, ce vacarme réveilla Link et Malon qui se demandèrent qui pouvait bien faire autant de bruit. 

« Link, je crois que le garçon que t'a invité devient fou ! » s'inquiéta Malon.  
« Il avait l'air pourtant calme jusqu'à maintenant, je comprends pas.. » s'étonna Link. 

Le Kokiri sorti alors de son lit et descendit dans la pièce de vie pour y retrouver son jeune invité en panique totale.

«  Raijū, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'as pas l'air bien ! » demanda Link, un peu inquiet.

 

Cependant, le jeune garçon ne répondit pas persistant dans son terrible cauchemar. Link tenta bien de le réveiller mais rien n'y fit. Après quelques minutes où le Kokiri tenta de maîtriser la vigueur de son invité, ce dernier finit par se réveiller en sursaut et toujours aussi apeuré.

« Le..Le Shogun, il va m'attraper !! » fit-il en panique.  
« Personne va t'attraper, il n'y a que moi et Malon, t'es en sécurité ici. » répondit Link tentant de rassurer son invité effrayé. 

Raijū regarda à droite à gauche et remarqua en qu'en effet, il semblait bien loin de son oppresseur.

« Le Shogun n'est pas ici mais je crois qu'il a essayé d'entrer dans ma tête pour savoir où j'étais.. » fit-il déjà plus calme.  
« Il peut faire ça ce Shogun ? C'est un magicien ? » s'étonna Link.  
« Oui..il..il a des pouvoirs terrifiants et c'est comme ça qu'il s'est emparé de Kaminari. » répondit Raijū.  
« J'aime pas les magiciens comme ça, je crois qu'on va aller à Kaminari pour le vaincre ! » décida Link, toujours très sensible aux injustices.   
« Je..je ne peux pas..si j'y retourne, le Shogun me forcera à devenir le réceptacle de l'âme du Dieu Raiden ! » protesta Raijū.  
« Alors il faut d'abord trouver un moyen pour te protéger de son pouvoir et je connais quelqu'un qui pourra peut être t'aider ! » répliqua Link.  
« Tu crois ? Parce que le Shogun est vraiment très puissant ! » fit Raijū peu convaincu.  
« J'en suis pas sur mais il faut essayer, j'ai pas envie que tu devienne ce dieu Rai-truc là ! » s'exclama Link.

Ce 'Rai-truc là' fit sourire Raijū qui n'avait jamais entendu le nom du Dieu Raiden aussi mal prononcé mais n'en fit rien et laissa Link continuer.

« Mais maintenant, il faut retourner te coucher, t'as besoin de sommeil ! En plus, peu habillé qu'on est, on a va attraper froid ! » rajouta alors Link.

Raijū ne répondit pas une fois encore mais accepta bien volontiers de se recoucher tout comme Link. Une fois bien emmitouflé, le Kokiri alla expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à Malon mais cette dernière avait tout entendu donc elle n'a pas besoin d'explication. Cependant, elle était inquiète pour Raijū qui semblait très perturbé.

« Je pense que demain tu devrais aller voir Impa, elle pourra peut être aider ce garçon. » fit-elle.  
« Oui c'est que je pensais faire pendant que toi, tu iras prévenir m'sieur Zubora que j'arriverai plus tard. » répondit Link.  
« Je ferai ça et j'espère que Impa pourra l'aider. » répliqua Malon.  
« J'espère aussi. » fit Link.

Là dessus, les deux jeunes ados se rendormirent et le reste de la nuit se passa de plus paisiblement jusqu'au petit matin.


	2. La Menace de Kaminari

Quand les rayons du soleil vinrent illuminer la maison encore endormie de Link et Malon, le Kokiri se réveilla bien vite, réveillant Malon par la même occasion. 

Pendant que cette dernière s'habillait, Link, comme à son habitude, descendit sans s'habiller, sa tunique Kokiri à la main. Il la posa sur l'une des chaises de la table centrale puis remarqua que le feu était déjà allumé et que Raijū était assis devant par terre, pas habillé non plus, les bras entourant ses jambes et sa tête posée sur ses genoux. 

« Bah Raijū t'a pas dormi finalement ? » s'étonna Link en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.   
« Si un peu mais j'avais trop peur de revoir le Shogun dans mes rêves alors j'ai préféré allumer un feu et rester assis devant en attendant que tu te lèves. » expliqua Raijū, l'air vague fixant toujours les flammes crépitantes du feu de cheminée.  
« Merci pour le feu d'ailleurs et on va vite aller voir mon amie pour t'aider mais avant, je voudrais en savoir en plus sur toi car je sais que tu viens d'une famille noble de Kaminari mais c'est tout.. » fit Link toujours très curieux. 

Cependant avant que Raijū ne commence à répondre, Link prévint que Malon allait descendre et que peut être Raijū préférerait être plus couvert en sa présence comme Link la première fois qu'il rencontra Malon.

Raijū alla alors prendre le peignoir que Link lui avait prêté puis se couvrit avec pour retourner ensuite près du feu. 

Le jeune noble de Kaminari expliqua alors qu'il se couvrit autant par pudeur que de par son éducation où on lui avait appris qu'il fallait toujours être décemment habillé en présence d'une fille étrangère à la famille. 

Malon descendit alors, alla préparer le petit-déjeuner puis enjoint les deux garçons à la rejoindre à table, ce que Link et Raijū firent de suite. 

A table, Raijū raconta son histoire. Il venait en effet d'une famille noble nommée 'Rai' et qui, selon les anciennes croyances, est voué au service du Dieu de la Foudre, Raiden, unique dieu vénéré par tout l'ancien royaume de Kaminari. 

Sous le règne bienveillant de la Famille Royale, ce service se limitait à des offrandes de nourritures et des prières régulières. Cependant, même si cette dévotion pouvait paraître très monastique, il n'en n'était rien, la Famille Rai était riche et son patriarche occupait la fonction de Grand Prêtre de l'Ordre de Raiden, la plus haute fonction du royaume après le Roi. 

Il était donc évident que Raijū devait occuper cette éminente fonction un jour mais l'arrivée au pouvoir du Shogun Sandā, qui venait d'une autre famille noble appartenant à une faction plus radicale de l'Ordre de Raiden prônant la résurrection de leur Dieu pour qu'il puisse lui-même prendre le contrôle du royaume puis du reste du monde, perturba l'avenir tout tracé du jeune garçon. 

Ce dernier vit alors une occasion pour se dérober à son destin qu'il n'enviait pas et pour fuir son royaume natal car Raijū était depuis deux ans en conflit avec sa famille car il refusait que l'on dirige sa vie à sa place. Le jeune garçon pensa alors à sa fuite depuis un bon moment mais quand il appris le coup d'état ainsi que sa nouvelle destinée, encore moins enviable que la précédente, il précipita sa fuite tout en profitant du bref chaos crée par cette révolution menée par le Shogun.

Il traversa alors de nombreux territoires incognito puis après une errance de près de trois mois, il apprit l’existence d'autres terres habités derrière les hautes montagnes d'Ordinn. Très peu de monde s'y était aventuré et encore moins de gens en était revenu mais le risque en valait la peine car Raijū était convaincu qu'aucune armée ne le poursuivrait aussi loin dans les Terres dite barbares où les habitants vénéreraient des dieux hérétiques.

Après avoir traversé l'Empire d'Ordinn qui, pourtant bien assez grand pour s'y cacher, se trouvait trop proche des montagnes séparant les terres barbares aux royaumes qu'il connaissait, Raijū arriva à Clocktown et avait décidé d'y rester quelques jours pour s'y reposer et c'est donc ainsi qu'il rencontra Link. 

Ce dernier et Malon avaient écouté ce long récit avec grand intérêt tout en mangeant leur petit-déjeuner. Quand Raijū eut terminé, ils avaient déjà terminé depuis un bout de temps alors que Raijū lui ne l'avait même pas entamé.

 

« Sacrée histoire, je suis étonné que tu ai pu traverser les montagnes d'Ordinn tout seul sans rien comme ça. » fit Link.  
« J'étais pas seul, un vieux monsieur qui voulait lui aussi traverser les montagnes était avec moi et m'a bien guidé mais malheureusement, il est mort en tombant dans une crevasse, lors de la descente vers Ordinn. » répliqua Raijū un peu triste à l'évocation de ce souvenir.  
« Elle est vraiment triste ton histoire.. » fit Malon émue par ce récit.  
« C'est pour ça que je vais l'aider, il faut qu'on arrête ce Shogun pour que Raijū puisse rentrer chez lui et vivre tranquillement ! » s'écria Link bien décidé à tout faire pour aider son jeune invité.  
« T'as raison, je vais aller prévenir Zubora et toi tu vas voir Impa ! » répliqua Malon tout aussi enjouée.  
« Je vais d'abord chercher les vêtements de Raijū en haut comme ça il pourra manger en même temps et après on s'en va. » fit Link en se levant de table. 

Malon fit alors de même puis parti pour la Forge de Zubora alors que Link monta sur sa terrasse pour y récupérer les vêtements de Raijū. Une fois de retour en bas, Link posa les vêtements du jeune garçon à côté de lui puis alla lui même s'habiller.

Quand Raijū eu terminé de manger, il fit de même en enfilant son pantalon blanc puis le haut de sa tenue. 

« Ca fait longtemps que mes vêtements n'ont pas senti aussi bon, merci beaucoup Link ! » s'exclama joyeusement Raijū.  
« De rien, j'aime bien aussi quand ma tunique Kokiri sent bon ! » répondit Link.

Là dessus, Link demanda alors à Raijū de poser une main sur son épaule. Cela étonna Raijū mais Link lui demanda de lui faire confiance et qu'ils seront vite chez Impa. 

Raijū s'exécuta alors et Link déploya son aura verte caractéristique du Vent de Farore au grand étonnement de son invité. 

Les deux garçons disparurent alors dans une énorme boule d'énergie verte qui fila à toute allure vers le Château d'Hyrule pour faire les faire réapparaître devant les grilles de la demeure royale.

Quand Raijū vit le Château d'Hyrule devant lui, il fut surpris d'avoir changé de décor aussi rapidement.

« Toi aussi tu peux utiliser la magie pour pouvoir nous transporter comme ça ? » fit-il toujours étonné.  
« Oui c'est un pouvoir que j'ai eu il y a quelques temps, j'en avais besoin pour vaincre un sale type très puissant et ce pouvoir vient de Farore, la Déesse du Courage. » répondit Link.  
« Oh c'est donc cette déesse que vous vénérez ici ? » demanda Raijū, intrigué.  
« Entre autre, on a aussi Nayru la déesse de la Sagesse et Din, la déesse du Pouvoir, toutes les trois sont les Déesses Créatrices du Royaume d'Hyrule et ensemble elles forment la Triforce, symbole de leur puissance. » expliqua Link.  
« Intéressant, je savais que vous n'aviez pas les même dieux mais je ne les connaissait pas, merci pour cette explication. » remercia Raijū toujours très poli.  
« De rien mais à chaque fois que tu parles comme ça, tu m'fais penser à mon meilleur ami Gohan, il parle lui aussi toujours très poliment contrairement à moi ! » répliqua Link quelque peu amusé.  
« J'ai été éduqué dans une famille noble, si je parlais mal, j'étais puni sévèrement. » fit Raijū.  
« C'est pour ça que j'suis content d'avoir grandi dans la Forêt Kokiri où le Vénérable Arbre Mojo nous d'mandait pas de parler si poliment, on pouvait faire presque ce qu'on voulait ! » fit Link.  
« C'est pour ça que je voulais partir de Kaminari, pour être libre de faire ce que je veux. » avoua Raijū.

Après cette discussion, Link proposa d'avancer vers le Château tout en continuant la discussion sur l'envie de liberté de Raijū où il raconta son quotidien fait de devoir et de protocole à suivre qui lui semblait aussi pénible que lourd à supporter. 

Pendant la discussion, Link n'eut aucun mal à rentrer dans l'enceinte du château, les gardes connaissant très bien le jeune Héros du Temps et il ne fallu alors que peu de temps pour que Link puisse obtenir une audience auprès de la Reine Zelda, une fois rentré dans le Château.

Quant à Raijū, il était dans son élément car le Château d'Hyrule ressemblait assez bien à celui de Kaminari où il passait la plupart de son temps avant de s'enfuir. Le faste et la richesse du lieu ne l'impressionnait que peu. Pendant leur attente devant la Salle du Trône, Raijū voyait de nombreuses représentations de personnages qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait être présenté comme les divinités du royaume.

« Link, ce sont elles les déesses dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ? » fit Raijū en pointant un tableau représentant trois êtres de lumières différentes.   
« Oui ce sont elles, la déesse à l'aura orangée, c'est Din, celle à l'aura bleue, c'est Nayru et celle à l'aura verte, c'est Farore. » expliqua Link.  
« Je vois, elles ont l'air plus pacifiques que Raiden... » fit Raijū tout en observant bien la peinture.  
« Nayru et Farore le sont mais Din peut être violente quand on invoque son pouvoir et le pouvoir des trois déesses réunifiés peut être dévastateur. » expliqua encore Link.   
« Ce pouvoir c'est les trois triangles au milieu de la peinture ? » demanda Raijū décidément très intéressé par ces déesses.   
« Exactement ! » fit Link.

Alors que Raijū voulu poser une autre question, la grande porte de la Salle du Trône s'ouvrit et un majordome informa les deux garçons que la Reine Zelda allait les recevoir. Raijū garda alors sa question et entra avec Link dans la Salle du Trône.

Comme attendu, Impa se trouvait à côté de Zelda, l'air toujours aussi vif et peu avenant.

« Link, ca faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène au Château ? » demanda Zelda, ravie de voir son ami.

Link expliqua alors le motif de sa venue ainsi que l'histoire de Raijū venu d'un lointain royaume victime d'un coup d'état. Zelda ne semblait pas du tout connaître ce royaume mais Impa, elle, semblait reconnaître ce nom.

« Kaminari...je n'ai jamais franchi les Montagnes d'Ordinn mais je sais que mon père les a traversé il y a longtemps de cela et je pense qu'il a du m'en parler car ce nom me dit quelque chose...je vais faire des recherches et je viendrai chez toi quand j'aurais terminé. » fit Impa.  
« Merci, c'est gentil mais ne vient pas avant le soir car je travail toute la journée ! » répondit Link.  
« Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai aussi d'autre chose à faire » répondit Impa. 

Là dessus, Link prit congé de Zelda et Impa et sortit de la Salle du Trône puis du Château pour ensuite se transporter à la Forge de Zubora grâce au Vent de Farore car il était largement temps de se mettre au travail. 

 

D'ailleurs, quand les deux garçons arrivèrent à la Forge, sur le court chemin qui les séparait de leur lieu d'arrivée de la Forge, Raijū s'étonna que Link travaillait déjà à son jeune âge.

« Tous les enfants d'ici travaille déjà à ton âge ? Ils ne vont plus à l'école ? » se demanda-t-il.  
« Non, normalement, je devrais être à l'école selon Malon mais moi, ca m'intéresse pas, je préfère travailler chez M'sieur Zubora où j'peux faire plein de choses plutôt que de m'ennuyer à écouter quelqu'un me parler de trucs que je comprends pas pendant toute la journée. » répondit Link.  
« Tu as bien de la chance de pouvoir choisir, moi en plus de l'école, on ne fait que m'apprendre à être un bon serviteur du Dieu Raiden et c'est pas très intéressant... » répliqua Raijū.   
« Ici tu vas voir, j'vais t'apprendre plein de trucs bien plus intéressant qu'à l'école ! » fit Link assez enjoué à l'idée d'avoir un second apprenti après Gohan.

Une fois rentré dans la forge, Link salua chaleureusement Zubora toujours occupé à forger ses épées.

« Ah te voilà et je vois que tu as apporté un nouvel ami ! » s'écria-t-il en voyant son jeune apprenti avec un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu.   
« Oui il va m'aider dans mon travail comme ça on pourra vite rattraper mon retard ! » répondit Link.  
« Fort bien, j'ai déposé les épées à tester sur le râtelier à roues comme ça tu pourras facilement les transporter dehors. » fit Zubora.  
« Merci m'sieur ! » répliqua Link en se saisissant rapidement du râtelier. 

Raijū le suivit à l'extérieur jusqu'à un mannequin en bois équipé d'une armure qui portait de nombreuses marques et coups. 

Link s'arrêta juste à côté puis pris une épée au hasard pour la donner à Raijū. 

« Prends celle-ci et frappe le soldat en bois de toute tes forces ! » fit Link.  
« Mais..j'ai..j'ai jamais tenu une épée moi, à Kaminari, on apprends à s'en servir qu'à partir de 15 ans. » répliqua Raijū un peu déconcerté.  
« C'pas grave, j'vais t'apprendre, c'est pas très compliqué ! » rassura Link. 

 

C'est ainsi que Link apprit à Raijū le maniement de l'épée pendant toute la matinée tout en testant les épées de Zubora. Une fois cela terminé, Link emmena Raijū à Clocktown pour y vendre les épées ayant passé avec succès les essais de la matinée. 

 

Le soir venu, Link et Raijū rentrèrent chez le Kokiri et après avoir déposé Epona dans son box et l'avoir nourri, Link invita Raijū à venir prendre un bain chaud derrière la maison dans son grand tonneau en bois qu'il avait récupéré à Clocktown il y a quelques temps, inspiré par le bain chaud extérieur qu'avait Gohan chez lui. 

Une fois l'eau chauffé par le feu sous la pierre retenant le tonneau, Link et Raijū se déshabillèrent complètement pour ensuite se plonger dans ce bain chaud très relaxant après une longue journée de travail. 

Quand les deux garçons refirent surface, ils s'agrippèrent aux rebords du tonneau, laissant leurs bras prendre à l'extérieur, ainsi, seul leur tête et leurs épaules dépassait de l'eau. 

« Le travail c'est bien mais un bain chaud après c'est encore mieux ! » s'écria Link ravit de pouvoir se détendre enfin.  
« C'est vrai que c'est chouette comme baignoire et en plus l'eau est bien chaude ! » s'exclama Raijū tout aussi content.   
« Et l'eau restera chaude grâce au feu en dessous, on peut donc y rester plus longtemps et admirer le ciel étoilé quand il n'y a pas de nuages, y'a vraiment pas mieux ! » s'extasia presque le Kokiri.  
« En tout cas, il est chouette ton travail, je ne crois pas que je voudrais faire ça tout le temps mais ça change de l'école et je crois que j'aimerais bien avoir un travail aussi varié que le tien ou un travail qui me ferait voyager un peu partout. » pensa Raijū un peu rêveusement tout en regardant les étoiles.  
« J'ai beaucoup voyagé il y a trois ans et c'est vrai que c'était vraiment génial de pouvoir découvrir tant d'endroits différent » fit Link qui lui aussi fixait les étoiles.  
« C'est comme ça que tu as connu Kaminari d'ailleurs et ça m'étonne que tu sois venu aussi loin. » répliqua Raijū.  
« J'avais tellement envie de voyager que c'est pas les montagnes d'Ordinn qui allait m'arrêter ! Ça n'a pas été facile, surtout pour Malon mais on y est arrivé et ça valait le coup, tout ce qu'on a visité après, c'était génial y compris Kaminari où j'avais pu rencontrer la Famille Royale car j'avais arrêté un sale type qui s'enfuyait avec une fille qui était apparemment la Princesse du Royaume.. » expliqua Link.  
« C'est toi qui a sauvé la Princesse de Sandā ?! » s'étonna Raijū en fixant Link.   
« Oui j'étais près du château et j'vois un type avec une fille dans les bras qui m'fonce dessus. Il a essayé de me lancer un genre de boule d'énergie pour que je dégage le passage mais je me suis vite protégé avec l'un des pouvoirs que j'ai puis j'lai fait valser avec un autre pouvoir, il est tombé par terre et la fille a pu s'enfuir puis les gardes du château ont bien vite attrapé ce type. Le soir, j'ai eu la visite à mon auberge d'un messager qui m'invitait à la cour du château pour me remercier d'avoir sauver la princesse. Ça m'a fait bizarre, j'pensais juste avoir arrêté un voyou ... » expliqua Link.  
« T'es vraiment fort toi, tu vas peut être pouvoir m'aider à rependre Kaminari et empêcher le Shogun de me transformer en marionnette du dieu Raiden ! » s'exclama Raijū plein d'espoir.  
« J'essaierai en tout cas, la Famille Royale était bien gentille et ce sale type ne mérite pas leur trône ! » répliqua Link.

Là dessus, Malon apparu sur le pas de la porte en appelant Link.

« Link ! Impa est arrivée, elle dit que tu l'attendais ce soir ! » cria-t-elle.  
« Dis lui qu'on arrive, le temps qu'on se sèche et qu'on s'habille ! » répondit Link qui s'était retourné pour répondre à Malon.  
« OK mais traînez pas, tu connais Impa, elle aime pas attendre ! » répliqua Malon qui retourna à l'intérieur juste après. 

Link et Raijū sortirent du tonneau et alors que Raijū commença à sécher avec vigueur, Link éteignit d'abord le feu puis vida le tonneau de l'eau qu'il contenait.

Après cela, Link se sécha aussi puis, comme Raijū, se rhabilla aussitôt sec pour ensuite revenir à l'intérieur de la maison suivi de près par Raijū. 

 

Une fois rentré, les deux garçons s'installèrent à table où Impa était déjà assise et cette dernière ne tarda pas à communiquer les résultats de sa recherche. 

« En parcourant le journal de mon père où il consignait toutes ses découvertes ainsi que ses voyages, je suis tombée sur quelques pages où il parle en effet d'un lointain royaume au delà des montagnes d'Ordinn appelé Kaminari où apparemment il a été fasciné par la magie développé par certains prêtres vouant un culte à un dieu nommé Raiden et qui permettait entre autre de transférer l'âme d'un dieu dans un corps humain. Cependant, ce sort a été jugé trop dangereux par la Famille Royale et aurait interdit sa pratique mais plus loin dans son récit, je vois que mon père a écrit que la rumeur courrait que ce sort était tout de même encore pratiqué par des prêtres rebelles et celui qui en veut à ton ami doit être l'un d'eux ou leur descendant. » expliqua-elle.   
« Mais ton père ne parle pas d'un sort pour protéger les gens de cette possession ? » se demanda Link.  
« Non pas directement mais mon père fait mention d'un ordre de prêtres crée pour combattre les prêtres rebelles, peut être que eux ont la solution, il va donc falloir que j'aille sur place pour enquêter. » répondit Impa.  
« Vous allez à Kaminari ? C'est dangereux d'y aller depuis la prise de pouvoir du Shogun, les étrangers n'y sont plus le bienvenu, vous pourriez finir en prison ! » s'inquiéta Raijū.  
« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix car de ce que vous m'avez raconté et de ce que j'ai lu du récit de mon père, ce Shogun est autant un danger pour Kaminari que pour Hyrule donc il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de l'empêcher de ressusciter leur dieu. » répliqua Impa.  
« C'est que tu m'inquiète là, je vais donc t'aider à aller jusqu'à Kaminari avec le Vent de Farore ! » s'exclama Link.  
« Dépose moi plutôt aux pieds des montagnes d'Ordinn car je crains qu'avec leur connaissance de la magie, les prêtres de Kaminari et le Shogun puissent ressentir l'aura du Vent de Farore si près de chez eux. » répliqua Impa.  
« Faites attention à vous alors, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des ennuis par ma faute ! » fit Raijū toujours assez inquiet.   
« Si j'ai des ennuis, ce sera de la faute du Shogun, toi, tu n'y es pour rien. » rassura Impa. 

Et cela rassura en effet Raijū même toutes ses craintes n'étaient pas complètement apaisées. 

Sur ce, Impa et Link sortirent de table et ce dernier transporta ensuite la Sheikah en Ordinn grâce au Vent de Farore pour la déposer aux pieds des très hautes montagnes d'Ordinn, frontière naturelle entre les régions connues et inconnues.

« Fais quand même attention à toi, ce Shogun m'a l'air très fort, j'aurais bien voulu venir avec toi mais je dois rester avec Raijū pour empêcher ce sale type de posséder son esprit » fit Link un peu inquiet lui aussi.   
« J'ai la même sensation donc j'essaierai d'enquêter le plus discrètement possible et ne t'inquiète pas, tu m'aurais demander de m'accompagner, je t'aurais dit non car ce garçon a besoin de toi et je crains aussi que ce Shogun puisse ressentir ton aura même quand tu ne l'active pas. » répliqua Impa.  
« OK alors, reviens vite car Raijū a souvent des cauchemars la nuit et j'ai peur que ce soit ce Shogun qui essaie de le perturber. » fit Link.  
« Je ferai au plus vite mais si dans une semaine, je ne suis pas revenue ce que j'aurais eu des problèmes et toi et Raijū devriez alors venir malgré le danger que cela comporte » avertit Impa.  
« Pas d'soucis, on viendra s'il faut ! » répondit Link.

Impa prit alors congé de Link et commença alors la traversée des montagnes d'Ordinn alors que Link rentra à Woodfall. 

En attendant le retour d'Impa, Raijū continua à travailler avec Link à la Forge de Zubora. Après trois jours, il put rembourser les commerçants qu'il avait volé auparavant mais il continua tout de même à aider Link dans son travail.


	3. Incursion en Terre Hostile.

Une semaine s'écoula alors au rythme du travail le jour et des crises de plus en plus forte pour Raijū, signe que l'emprise du Shogun grandissait à vue d’œil. Link arriva à chaque fois à calmer son jeune ami grâce à l’Égide de Nayru qui coupa l'emprise du Shogun sur le moment mais comme ce n'était que temporaire, le Shogun revint comme hanter Raijū la nuit suivante, toujours plus fort. 

C'est lors de la 7e nuit que la crise fut la plus forte car alors que tout semblait paisible dans la maison endormie, aussi bien les jeunes habitants que le feu dont les braises luisaient encore à peine.

 

Link était profondément endormi dans son lit à l'étage de la maison aux côtés de Malon mais soudainement son instinct le réveilla presque en sursaut à moment très opportun car de suite, le Kokiri bloqua de sa main droite, une main aux ongles allongés et effilés qui se rejoignait tous pour former une pointe aussi tranchante que celle d'une épée. 

Link remarqua ensuite que cette main qui aurait pu lui être fatale n'était autre que celle de Raijū, comme agenouillé devant lui, encore en caleçon mais au visage effrayant, comme possédé d'où son absence d'habit. Le jeune noble de Kaminari tenta de forcer pour atteindre le cou de Link mais ce dernier fit luire la Triforce qui était gravée sur ma main gauche pour ensuite se parer de son aura dorée. Ce déploiement d'énergie, réveilla Malon qui fut vite prise de peur en voyant leur jeune invité tenter d'assassiner Link. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle sortit du lit en emportant la couverture avec elle et laissa Link se défendre lui-même. 

Avec la puissance de la Triforce, Link parvint sans peine à retourner la situation en se redressant tout en tenant toujours la main de Raijū. Ensuite, c'est Link qui fut comme agenouillé devant un Raijū mit à terre mais toujours aussi véhément et désireux de tuer le Héros du Temps. 

«  Raijū ! Ne te laisse pas posséder par ce sale type, résiste lui où je serai obligé de te faire du mal ! » cria Link l'air aussi agressif que Raijū.  
« Tu dois mourir hérétique ou la colère du Dieu Raiden s'abattra sur ton pitoyable royaume !!! » répliqua Raijū d'une voix bien plus grave et inquiétante.   
« Laisse Raijū tranquille où j'te jure que c'est toi qui va mourir !! » fit Link presque enragé.   
« Ce garçon appartient au Dieu de la Foudre et tu ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher !! » répondit un Raijū toujours possédé.  
« Ca c'est c'qu'on va voir !! » cria Link en intensifiant son aura dorée qu'il combina avec l'Egide de Nayru, développant ainsi un bouclier d'aura qui prit la forme d'un rubis doré.

Cette aura protectrice entoura Link et Raijū et ce dernier se mit à crier de douleur, son corps se raidissant en même temps. Peu après, le jeune garçon possédé cessa de crier et affichait maintenant un air apeuré et essoufflé. 

Raijū vit alors Link en caleçon, agenouillé devant lui, l'empêchant de bouger et entouré d'une aura dorée, le regard dur avec ses yeux qui n'était plus que couleur or lui agrippant la main gauche. 

« L-Link...qu'est-ce que..qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » fit Raijū de sa voix habituelle.

Quand il entendit cela, Link fit disparaître son aura dorée et lâcha la main de Raijū redevenue normal puis se redressa et sortir du lit. 

« Le Shogun a réussi à te posséder et tu as essayé de me tuer, quel sale type ! » fit le Kokiri un peu essoufflé.  
« J'ai...j'ai fait ça moi ? » répliqua Raijū incrédule et tout aussi essoufflé.  
« Oui et j'ai même pu parler au Shogun, il va pas te lâcher donc je crois qu'on voit devoir aller lui rendre visite ! » s'exclama Link.  
« Je vois...c'est pour ça que je me sens bizarre et que t'avais l'air si en colère contre moi.. » fit Raijū.  
« J'étais en colère contre le Shogun, pas toi mais oui il m'a bien énervé celui-là ! » répliqua Link.  
« Je..je suis vraiment désolé de vous causer tant d'ennui à toi et à Malon..je devrais vous laisser tranquille et partir encore plus loin. » fit Raijū l'air dépité.  
« Dis pas d'bêtises ! Le Shogun te retrouvera toujours, on va plutôt aller le combattre pour qu'il te laisse tranquille ! » décida Link.  
« Mais je ne peux pas rentrer à Kaminari, c'est trop dangereux ! » protesta Raijū.  
« C'est dangereux mais on a pas le choix, Impa n'est pas revenue et rester ici ne sert à rien donc demain matin on part pour Kaminari et j'te promet que ce type ne t'embêtera plus ! » fit Link plein de conviction.  
« Merci...c'est vraiment gentil de m'aider. » répondit Raijū assez ému.  
« Ca me fait plaisir, j'ai horreur de ce genre de magiciens. » fit Link.   
« Je vais vous laisser dormir maintenant, moi je vais m'occuper du feu jusqu'à votre réveil. » fit Raijū.  
« Va dormir plutôt, t'en as besoin aussi et ne t'inquiète pas pour le Shogun, il est pas près de revenir, je l'ai entendu, il a bien souffert quand je l'ai expulsé de ton esprit ! » répliqua Link.  
« Je..je vais essayer alors, bonne nuit. » fit Raijū toujours un peu secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. 

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés redescendit alors dans la pièce de vie et se recoucha sur son futon tandis que Link et Malon firent de même.

Une fois couché, Malon fit une dernière confidence à Link avant de s'endormir.

« C'est pas contre ton ami mais je suis content que vous partiez, ce garçon m'a vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure même si je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute. » fit-elle  
« C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai décidé de partir, ici, il risquerait de te faire du mal et ça, j'ai pas envie. » répliqua Link.  
« J'aime quand tu penses à moi comme ça ! » fit Malon avant de faire un bisou sur la joue de Link. 

Cela ravit Link mais il ne dit rien et les deux jeunes ados s'endormirent aussitôt. 

 

 

Le lendemain matin, après un petit-déjeuner frugal, Link et Raijū s'en allèrent pour Kaminari via le Vent de Farore, Link se concentra sur l'énergie vitale d'Impa pour la retrouver de suite. Son énergie émanait faiblement mais le Kokiri sut s'y transporter après un long moment de concentration. 

Les deux jeunes garçons attirent alors dans une sombre pièce, éclairée par une unique lumière blanche dont Link n'arrivait pas à saisir comment elle était alimentée. Les murs étaient en briques rouges et n'avait comme seul meuble une espèce de lit en brique où était allongé une personne indistincte dans cette pièce mal éclairée. 

Cependant, cette personne se releva vite en voyant le flash vert caractéristique du Vent de Farore.

« Link, c'est toi ?! » fit-elle presque incrédule.  
« C'est bien moi et je vois que j'ai bien fait d'venir, t'as l'air d'avoir eu des problèmes ! » répondit Link qui avait reconnu la voix qui venait de lui parler. 

Quand la personne s’avança dans la faible lumière, Link y reconnu bien Impa, confirmant sa première idée.

« En effet tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, les magiciens de Kaminari sont bien plus doués que je ne l'aurais imaginé, ils m'ont repéré bien vite et malgré toutes les techniques d'infiltration que je connais, ils m'ont capturé tout aussi vite... » fit Impa assez impressionnée.  
« Heureusement que le vaillant Héros du Temps est là pour te sauver ! » répliqua malicieusement Link, d'un air fier.  
« Pas le temps pour tes fanfaronnades, sortons d'ici, je pense avoir trouvé ces fameux prêtres qui pourrait aider ton ami. » fit Impa peu sensible à l'humour de son jeune ami. 

Link n'en fit rien et transporta aussitôt Raijū et Impa avec lui en dehors de cette lugubre cellule pour atterrir aux portes d'un village qui semblait aussi modeste que moderne. 

« Où nous as-tu transporté comme ça ? » demanda Impa en regardant le village droit devant elle.  
« C'est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé, le village de Shǎn où moi et Malon ont a séjourné quelques jours avant de partir pour la capitale. » répondit Link.   
« Bien, on va demander aux habitants si il ne connaissent pas le village de Garjanā car ce serait là que se trouveraient les prêtres que l'on recherche. » répliqua Impa.  
« Garjanā ? Mais c'est un village abandonné depuis longtemps, il n'y a personne là-bas ! » intervint Raijū.  
« Tu connais ce village ? » s'étonna Impa.  
« Je n'y ai jamais été mais c'est un fait connu que ce village est abandonné depuis qu'il a été victime d'un tremblement de terre assez puissant suivi par d'incessante répliques, rendant le village inhabitable. » répondit Raijū.  
« Mmmh...ce serait donc un parfait endroit pour se cacher vu que cet ordre de prêtre est maintenant persécuté par le Shogun donc je crois qu'il serait bon d'y jeter un coup d’œil. » pensa tout de même Impa.

Link fut d'accord avec la Sheikah et malgré les avertissements de Raijū quand à l’instabilité de l'endroit, ils se mirent tous en route pour ce village abandonné. Impa alla louer des chevaux au village, Link ne pouvant se transporter dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissais pas, pour aller plus vite. De plus, elle acheta aussi une épée pour elle ainsi qu'un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches car après tout, elle est une prisonnière en fuite. 

Raijū et Link prirent l'un des chevaux alors qu'Impa prit le second. Raijū fit alors à la manœuvre sur le premier et dirigea ses nouveaux compagnons vers le village abandonné. Impa garda l'épée pour elle et attacha l'arc et le carquois sur le cheval de Link et Raijū.

Au fur et à mesure que les cavaliers approchèrent de Garjanā, les secousses se firent de plus en plus fréquentes et puissantes à un tel point qu'il fut même difficile de contenir la peur des chevaux qu'ils dirigeaient. Cependant, vers la moitié du chemin, Impa remarqua qu'ils étaient poursuivis par cinq cavaliers qui ne tardèrent pas à les rattraper puis à commencer à leur lancer des flèches enflammées.

« Je pensais pas qu'ils nous retrouveraient si vite, ces magiciens sont vraiment puissants ! » pesta Impa.  
« On doit s'arrêter pour les combattre sinon ils vont nous brûler vifs ! » s'exclama Link.  
« J'ai une meilleure idée Link, prends les rennes du cheval et moi je vais les abattre avec l'arc ! » fit soudainement Raijū.  
« Tu sais tirer à l'arc ? » s'étonna Link.  
« Oui je suis certes mauvais à l'épée mais avec un arc, je me débrouille bien ! » répondit Raijū.

Link fit alors confiance à son nouvel ami et les deux garçons échangèrent leur place avec prudence. Quand Raijū fut derrière, il se saisit rapidement de l'arc et d'une flèche, visa un instant l'un de leur poursuivants et dans la seconde, le cavalier visé tomba de sa monture, une flèche plantée en plein cœur. 

Les poursuivants restant se concentrèrent alors sur Raijū et un déluge de flèches s'abattit alors sur Raijū et Link. Heureusement pour eux, ces assaillants n'était pas aussi doué que Raijū et la plupart des flèches passèrent à côté alors que le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés faisait mouche à chaque coup. 

C'est donc assez rapidement que la pluie de flèches en feu s'arrêta à la surprise de Link et Impa. Cependant, ils n'avaient le temps de se retourner car il restait encore bien du chemin à faire. 

 

Après encore trois bonnes heures de périples, les cavaliers étrangers arrivèrent au village abandonné. Village qui semblait abandonné depuis bien longtemps au vu des bâtisses délabrées et des ruines qui se dressaient encore sur cette terre désolée. Il était donc difficile à croire que même une seule personne vivaient encore dans ces ruines. Les tremblements de terre incessant renforçait encore plus cette idée.

Impa et Link firent stopper leur chevaux et se préparèrent à mettre pieds à terre quand Impa remarqua quelque chose de fort inquiétant.

« Link ! Raijū s'est pris une flèche, il faut trouver ces prêtres au plus vite !! » cria Impa. 

Le Kokiri incrédule descendit vite de son cheval pour remarquer qu'en effet, Raijū avait une flèche plantée dans son ventre perdant ainsi du sang à une vitesse inquiétante.

« Mais..pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Raijū ?! » s'étonna Link qui n'avait même pas remarqué la blessure de son ami.  
« Je...je ne voulais pas vous ralentir..ces..ces prêtres il...il faut les trouver au plus vite.. » répondit Raijū avec peine.

Link et Impa descendirent avec délicatesse le jeune garçon pour ensuite le poser à terre.

« Je n'ai pas de potion de soin et sa blessure s’aggrave, si on ne le soigne pas de suite, il va y rester ! » fit Impa d'un ton alarmiste.  
« C'est ma faute, j'aurais du activer l'Egide de Nayru pour le protéger mais j'étais trop concentré sur la maîtrise du cheval .. » répliqua Link.  
« On a pas le temps pour les remords, file dans ce village et trouve les prêtres, je reste avec Raijū. » ordonna Impa toujours très terre à terre.

Link ne protesta pas et dirigea au plus vite vers le village mais il s'arrêta bien vite car déjà, des cavaliers venant du village s'approchèrent de lui. Par prudence, Link était prêt à dégainer son épée et prendre son bouclier. 

Des trois cavaliers qui approchèrent, celui du milieu se démarquait par une longue toge à capuchon blanc bordé de bleu et d'or pour un rendu similaire aux vêtements que porte Raijū. C'est celui-ci qui s'approcha du Kokiri. 

« Jeune étranger, tu nous a apporté le fils du Grand-Prêtre, sois en remercié, nous avions eu peur que dans sa fuite, il avait trouvé la mort. » fit le prêtre à la toge blanche.  
« Mais il est gravement blessé, vous devez l'emmener vite chez vous ! » répliqua Link.   
« Nous avons un Prêtre-Guérisseur ne t'en fais pas. » fit le prêtre à cheval d'un ton très zen.

 

Mais soudainement, le ciel, pourtant dégagé et paisible, se couvrit d'une épaisse couche de nuages gris et noirs. Ensuite un tourbillon de nuages se forma au dessus de l'endroit où se trouvait Raijū et un visage effrayant apparu. Les vents crée par ce tourbillon soufflèrent fort dans cette contrée désolée et les humains présents avait du mal à rester debout.

« Je ne laisserai pas mon nouveau corps mourir ainsi ! » fit-il d'une voix aussi caverneuse que majestueuse.

Les prêtres furent soudainement pris de peur, perdant leur calme de tout à l'heure.

« Malheur ! Raiden a trouvé son hôte !! » cria l'un d'eux. 

Cela inquiéta encore plus Link mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Raijū s'éleva dans les airs sous des éclairs qui illuminèrent le sombre ciel. Une fois haut dans les cieux, Raijū fut entouré d'éclairs crépitant de partout, ses cheveux virevoltaient dans tous les sens tout comme ses vêtements. Ses yeux devinrent bleu électrique et ne possédait plus de pupilles. 

Un cri caverneux se fit alors entendre comme si Raijū était possédé et la flèche plantée en lui partit en fumée presque immédiatement résorbant ainsi sa blessure.

Devant ce spectacle impressionnant, les prêtres fuirent vers leur abris en enjoignant Link de faire de même mais ce dernier était résolu à ne pas abandonner son jeune ami. 

 

Link revint alors près d'Impa qui était tout aussi médusée par le terrifiant spectacle. 

« Laisse Raijū tranquille où j'te réduis en charpie !! » menaça Link malgré l'impressionnante démonstration du dieu Raiden.  
« Je suis Raiden, Dieu de la Foudre, je n'ai aucun ordre à prendre d'un jeune hérétique !! » cria le dieu réincarné en Raijū.

Puis soudainement, la foudre s'abattit si violemment et si rapidement sur Link que le Kokiri fut foudroyé sur place sans même avoir pu faire quoique ce soit. Impa fut-elle balayé par l'impact de la foudre, l'envoyant valser à quelques mètres de là.

Quant à Link, il s'écroula à terre après un puissant cri de douleur, le corps fumant et inerte. 

 

Après cela, Raiden concentra dans ses deux mains de larges éclairs de foudre qu'il relâcha ensuite sur le village abandonné, le rasant sur le coup. 

Ensuite Raiden disparut dans un long éclair de foudre, rendant ainsi au ciel son calme d'antan. Les cieux redevinrent bleus et le soleil brilla à nouveau, laissant un Link foudroyé et une Impa médusée. Les chevaux avait quant à eux disparu depuis longtemps, effrayé par l'arrivée du dieu de la foudre.


	4. La Contre-Offensive se prépare.

Au beau milieu du nouveau Shogunat de Kaminari, niché en hauteur entre deux flanc de montagnes, se trouvait l'ancien Palais Royal, demeure de la Famille Royale depuis des générations mais maintenant siège du nouveau pouvoir en place, le Shogun appréciant l'emplacement facilement défendable ainsi que le confort qu'offrait un tel lieu. 

L'accès à au Palais Royal n'y était pas aisé car il fallait parcourir des longues routes sinueuses de montagnes depuis Senkō, la capitale de Kaminari adossée à l'une des montagnes entourant le Palais Royal. 

Cependant, le dieu Raiden, nouvellement revenu sur Terre en possédant le corps du jeune Raijū, n'eut pas à avoir cette peine de marcher longuement pour atteindre le Palais Royal car il arriva devant les lourdes portes de ce dernier par les cieux, comme transporté par la foudre. 

Son arrivée fut vite remarqué car en 'atterrissant', il provoqua une légère secousse tout en craquelant le sol à proximité de lui. 

Devant lui se tenait donc les hauts murs fortifié du palais, fait dans un étrange matériau qui ne ressemblait ni à la pierre ni au bois. Ce matériau était de couleur bleu métallique aux bords dorés. 

Les portes étaient elles de même couleurs mais sur chacun des battements, il y avait un grand cercle blanc avec comme 3 virgules bleues électrique intriquées les unes dans les autres et tournant sur elles-mêmes.

Entre les murs et la portes, il y avait une grande lampe de chaque côté illuminant les alentours d'une lumière blanche. Ces lampes n'étaient pas alimentées par le feu semblant ainsi être dépourvu de tout combustible. 

L'arrivée impromptue et bruyante mis en alerte les gardes de faction à la porte et alors que la plupart s'était alignés au sommet des murs, tous armés d'une arbalète, deux d'entre-eux allèrent au contact avec le nouvel arrivant.

« Toi le gamin qui vient de nulle part, ceci est une zone interdite, rentre chez ta mère au plus vite avant qu'on se fâche ! » fit l'un des gardes. 

Nullement impressionné ni intéressé par ceux gardes, Raiden continua son chemin mais quand il passa entre les deux gardes, ces derniers l'agrippèrent comme pour l'empêcher de passer. 

« On s'arrête là gamin, je t'ai dit que c'était une.. » commença l'un des deux gardes avant de se prendre une puissante décharge de foudre l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres, transformant l'homme en un cadavre fumant. 

Raiden regarda alors le second garde, qui l'agrippait toujours, d'un air si menaçant que ce dernier fut prit de peur et le lâcha sur l'instant, reculant même de quelques pas. 

 

Cependant, les autres gardes postés en hauteur ne furent pas autant impressionné et d'un accord tacite, se mirent à tirer leurs flèches en direction de Raiden. Ce dernier ne dut que lever la main vers les flèches qui lui arrivait droit dessus pour les stopper net puis les désintégrer aussitôt.

Puis soudainement, Raiden tourna sa main déjà levée pour positionner sa paume vers le ciel, soulevant instantanément tous les gardes dans les cieux. Ils furent alors tous pris de peur et ne cessèrent de gigoter dans tous les sens pour tenter de se défaire de l'emprise invisible du dieu de la foudre mais rien n'y fit, ils étaient prisonnier.

« Je vais vous apprendre à vous attaquer à moi ! » cria Raiden d'une voix terrifiante. 

Mais avant qu'il puisse mettre sa menace à exécution, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Shogun Sandā.

« Seigneur Raiden ! » l'appela-t-il en courant vers le dieu.

Raiden se mit alors à regarder qu'il l'appela ainsi, tout en maintenant les gardes en l'air.

« Seigneur Raiden, vous voilà enfin ! Veuillez excusez l'attitude scandaleuse de mes gardes mais comprenez les, ils ne vous ont pas reconnu sous cette apparence juvénile sinon vous pensez bien que jamais ils ne s'en serait prit à vous ! » fit Sandā maintenant face au dieu et agenouillé devant lui.

Le dieu de la foudre commença alors à se regarder lui-même, examinant son bras libre puis il relâcha son emprise sur les gardes qui tombèrent tous assez lourdement.

« Tu soulèves un point qui m'avait échappé toi qui m'a reconnu car il est vrai que ce jeune corps humain est trompeur. » fit Raiden toujours d'une voix caverneuse mais beaucoup moins menaçante.  
« Je suis désolé pour cet inconvénient ô Seigneur de la Foudre mais trouver un corps humain adulte capable de supporter votre immense pouvoir ne fut pas possible. » répliqua Sandā.  
« Ce n'est pas si grave, le plus important c'est que je suis de retour pour réclamer le trône de ce royaume puis ensuite ceux de tous les royaumes de ce monde. » fit Raiden.  
« Évidemment mon seigneur, laissez moi donc vous guider jusqu'à votre trône. » répondit Sandā.

Le Shogun se releva alors puis mena son nouveau seigneur vers le Palais Royal à l'intérieur des fortifications. 

 

Ce dernier était une imposante pyramide à étages gris foncée avec en son centre et de haut en bas, comme un large étendard sculpté dans le matériau représentant les divers symboles de la foudre et du dieu que l'ancien royaume vénérait. Il y avait des symboles en forme d'éclair et encore le même symbole que sur les portes, un grand cercle blanc avec comme 3 virgules intriquées les unes dans les autres et tournant sur elles-mêmes.

De chaque côté de la grande porte d'entrée se trouvaient une immense statue représentant le dieu Raiden comme décrit dans les récits mythologiques : une espèce d'ogre rouge aux dents pointues et à la chevelure bleu électrique hérissé sur son crâne, adoptant une posture d'attaque, armé d'un bâton doré. Il était vêtu d'une toge à la taille et un châle noué à son cou. 

 

Une fois à l'intérieur du Palais Royal, le Shogun et Raiden se dirigèrent vers la Salle du Trône, centre du pouvoir du royaume où toutes les décisions importantes se prenaient. Cette salle était éclairée par de nombreuses lumières aussi étrangement alimentées que celle des fortifications, donnant une lumière assez forte pour éclairer toute l'énorme salle même en pleine nuit. Au fond de la salle se trouvait le trône, accessible après trois étages de marches assez basse. Le siège était fait de marbre bleu et le dossier montait jusqu'assez haut dans la salle. Il y avait d'un côté et de l'autre, une colonne de foudre qui crépitait entre deux réceptacles placé en haut en bas. 

Sandā se plaça alors à la droite du trône en enjoignit Raiden de s'asseoir sur le trône qui lui revenait de droit.

« Seigneur, voici votre trône, je vous en prie, asseyez vous. » fit Sandā avec beaucoup déférence.

Raiden ne se fit pas prier et pris place sur le Trône de Kaminari, prêt à régner. 

Quant à Sandā, il vint alors se placer devant le trône, s'agenouilla devant son nouveau seigneur puis prit la parole.

« Quel est vôtre premier ordre, Seigneur Raiden ? » fit-il, la tête baissé en signe de soumission.  
« Concernant Kaminari, je peux déjà voir que tu as bien travaillé et même si concernant ma réincarnation, ce n'était pas parfait, je compte bien te garder, tu me servira bien. Cependant, j'ai pu remarquer que certains de mes sujets ont tenté d'empêcher mon retour avec l'aide d'un jeune humain étranger, je veux qu'on les retrouve et qu'on les amène devant moi. Je les ai déjà punis mais comme je ne suis pas encore très habitué à ce nouveau corps, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir pu les éliminer. » fit Raiden de sa voix caverneuse.  
« Je vais mettre toutes les forces de Kaminari à leur recherche mon seigneur, soyez en sur, ils paraîtront devant vous, les fers aux pieds. » répliqua Sandā.  
« Bien, commencez par le village de Garjanā, c'est là que j'ai trouvé ces rebelles. » conseilla Raiden.  
« Nous commenceront les recherches par ce village mon seigneur, je vais donc me retirer pour mettre en application votre ordre. » fit Sandā.

Raiden fit alors un geste de la main autorisant son serviteur à se retirer, le dieu de la foudre resta alors seul sur son trône.

 

 

Non loin de là, Link repris conscience avec une toux assez forte ayant donc du mal à se reprendre mais après quelques quinte de toux, le Kokiri réussit à se calmer pour ensuite se concentrer sur le lieu où il était car cela ne ressemblait plus du tout aux abords du village Garjanā mais plutôt à une caverne creusé sommairement dans la roche mais qui semblait fort bien équipé avec une multitudes de machines étranges que Link n'avait encore jamais vu.

Lui-même se trouvait sur un lit de camp placé dans un coin plus sombre de la grande pièce. Son réveil bruyant avait d'ailleurs déjà attiré Impa qui était donc déjà auprès de lui. 

« I-Impa ? Où..où on est ici?! » se demanda Link surpris de la voir en bonne santé.   
« On est dans le sous-sol d'un temple de l'Ordre de Raiden qui sert apparemment de base secrète aux prêtres que nous cherchions. » expliqua la Sheikah.  
« Et..et Raijū ?! Ou est-il ?! » renchérit Link.  
« Après t'avoir foudroyé ainsi que le village, il a disparu dans un éclair de foudre et je n'ai aucune idée d'où il a pu aller. » répondit Impa.  
« Il est au Palais Royal, un de nos espions au palais nous a transmis l'information, apparemment Raiden a bien repris les rênes du royaume. » intervint soudainement le prêtre à la toge bordée d'or.   
« C'est là qu'on doit aller alors, j'vais pas laisser ce sale dieu posséder Raijū sans rien faire ! » s'exclama Link déterminé à combattre le Dieu de la Foudre.   
« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire car comme tu dois t'en douter, le Palais Royal et l'endroit le mieux gardé du royaume, on y entre pas comme ça. » répliqua le prêtre.  
« Il a raison, il nous faut un plan et je pense que seule l'infiltration nous permettra d'y rentrer » fit Impa avant que Link ne puisse protester.  
« Exactement, mes confrères et moi-même travaillons déjà là dessus, on a une piste et j'attends la confirmation pour vous l'expliquer ensuite. » répliqua le prêtre.   
« Bien et concernant le Dieu Raiden, comment l'arrête-t-on ? » demanda Impa.  
« Nous étions préparé à l'éventualité de son retour donc au fil des années, nous avons mis au point un rituel qui devrait renvoyer Raiden dans l'Autre Monde pour y sceller son âme à jamais. » expliqua la prêtre.  
« Et ce rituel sera sans danger pour Raijū ? » demanda Link, toujours inquiet pour son jeune ami.  
« Je ne peux le dire avec certitude mais je crains que ce rituel tuera l'hôte en le séparant de l'âme de Raiden. » répondit le prêtre.  
« Alors vous pouvez pas utiliser ça si ca risque de tuer Raijū ! » s'offusqua Link.  
« C'est pourtant le seul moyen de vaincre Raiden car il ne peut être vaincu par la force. » répliqua le prêtre.  
« Ca c'est ce qu'on va voir et pour Raijū, j'ai déjà réussi à libérer quelqu'un de l'emprise d'un sale type ! » répondit Link décidé à sauver son ami des griffes du dieu de la foudre.  
« Zant n'était pas un dieu Link, je doute que ce soit si simple avec Raiden. » objecta Impa.  
« Je ne suis pas un dieu non plus mais j'ai en moi la puissance de la Triforce venant des Déesses Créatrices d'Hyrule, avec l'Epée de Légende et le Bouclier des Ténèbres, j'ai une chance d'y arriver et si j'y arrive pas, on utilisera le rituel des prêtres mais pas avant. » répliqua Link d'un ton ferme. 

Impa comprit alors qu'il était vain d'essayer de continuer d'argumenter avec Link, connaissant son entêtement à toute épreuve. La Sheikah tenta alors de convaincre les prêtres de laisser faire Link et d'utiliser le rituel en derniers recours, ce que le prêtre à la toge bordée d'or accepta étonnement vite.

« Je veux bien vous laisser faire étranger car même si je n'ai pas tout compris, nous avons de toute façon besoin que Raiden soit distrait pendant l'accomplissement du rituel » 

 

Cela arrangé, le prêtre enchaîna sur le moyen d'infiltrer le palais royal car on venait de lui confirmer que la piste qu'il suivait avec ses confrères était viable. 

Le prêtre expliqua alors que Sandā avait demandé à ce qu'on lui envoie un jeune garçon en guise d'offrande-sacrifice permettant ainsi au Dieu Raiden de retrouver toute sa puissance d'antan. L'idée serait donc que Link fasse office de jeune garçon promit au sacrifice alors que les prêtres rebelles ferait les prêtres de l'Ordre de Raiden accompagnant la jeune victime.

Une fois devant Raiden il incomberait à Link d'engager le combat contre le Dieu de la Foudre alors que les prêtres commenceront le rituel. 

Selon l'issue du combat, le rituel serait ou non finalisé pour ensuite arrêter Sandā et restaurer la Famille Royale sur le Trône de Kaminari.

 

Comme c'était l'unique plan de bataille, il fut vite accepté à l'unanimité et le petit groupe de rebelles se dirigea alors à cheval vers Senkō, la capitale de Kaminari, première étape dans le plan d'infiltration du Palais Royal.

Avant cela, Link avait fait un rapide aller-retour dans l'antichambre du Saint-Royaume pour y récupérer l'Epée de Légende ainsi que le Bouclier des Ténèbres qui lui seront fort utile contre le puissant Dieu Raiden. Le Kokiri cacha ensuite son équipement sous une longue toge à capuche identique à celle du leader des prêtres rebelles. 

 

Arrivé à l'imposante capitale du Royaume de Foudre, le groupe de rebelles passa sans encombre la première porte fortifiée et entra donc aisément dans Senkō dont Link se souvint immédiatement de l'étrange mélange de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans son monde et de choses qu'il connaissais bien car la grande capitale du Royaume de Kaminari ressemblait assez à la ville que Gohan lui avait fait visiter quand le Kokiri vint lui avait rendu visite. Les rues semblaient être pavées classiquement mais les murs était d'un métal gris qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. De plus il y avait une multitude de lampes ressemblant aux lampadaires de la Capitale de l'Est mais dans un style semblant plus ancien.

En fait c'était tout à fait ça, Senkō ressemblait à la Capitale de l'Est mais en plus ancien avec des véhicules sans chevaux, des lumières partout faisant croire qu'il faisait encore jour alors que le soleil était déjà couché ainsi que des enseignes lumineuses un peu partout.

« Dites, comment ils font pour avoir toutes cette lumière et ces voitures ? La dernière fois que je suis venu, j'ai pas pensé à demander ça à quelqu'un.. » demanda Link au prêtre à côté de lui.  
« Grâce à la maîtrise de la foudre des prêtres de l'Ordre de Raiden, on peut transformer cette foudre en puissante énergie pour alimenter toutes les lumières et les voitures que tu vois. Ce qui fait de Kaminari un royaume des plus avancés comparés à ses voisins. » répondit le prêtre.  
« On devrait avoir la même chose en Hyrule, ca serait pratique pour traverser la Plaine d'Hyrule ! » se dit Link. 

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et malgré que le petit convoi croisa une multitude de patrouille de soldat de la capitale, ils ne furent jamais ennuyé mais ce qui surpris le plus Link, c'est que les habitants s'agenouillèrent à son passage lui laissant la voie libre jusqu'au aux portes fortifiés du chemin menant au palais royal. 

« Pourquoi il s'agenouille tous devant nous ? C'est pas discret pour nous.. » s'étonna Link.  
« C'est tout à fait normal, ils te reconnaissent comme étant l'offrande-sacrifice au Dieu Raiden à qui ils doivent respect et déférence. » répondit le prêtre à ses côtés.   
« Ca me gêne tout ça... » répondit Link embarrassé par tant d'hommage.

 

Cependant, une fois arrivé devant les secondes portes fortifiés, les gardes furent moins respectueux et firent arrêter le petit convoi. 

« On s'arrête là, descendez de cheval pour une fouille obligatoire ! » s'exclama l'un des gardes.  
« Nous sommes des Prêtres de l'Ordre amenant l'offrande à notre dieu vénéré, vous oseriez mettre la main sur nous ?! » fit le leader des prêtres rebelles d'un ton faussement offusqué.   
« Les ordres sont les ordres, personne ne passe sans être fouillé ! » répliqua le garde.   
« L'Offrande ne peut être souillé par la main d'un mortel, si vous le faites, le Seigneur Raiden en personne viendra vous punir pour ce blasphème ! » cria le prêtre rebelle d'un ton menaçant. 

Le garde voulut répondre mais fut interrompu par l'un de ses collègues.

« Hé j'ai pas envie de me faire foudroyer parce que tu as souillé l'offrande, laisse-les donc passer, tu vois bien que ce sont des prêtres, rien qu'eux pourraient nous maudire jusqu'à notre mort ! » fit-il inquiet des possibles représailles. 

Cela dit, le garde récalcitrant finit par laisser passer le convoi à cheval en ordonnant l'ouverture des portes, quelque peu angoissé par ce que son collègue lui avait dit.

 

Pendant l'ascension jusqu'au Palais Royal, le silence fut de mise, chacun repensant au plan établi et aux risques encourus de se confronter à un puissant dieu tel que Raiden. Link était aussi inquiet quant à la survie de Raijū. Il avait bien une idée mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle fonctionne où même qu'elle sauve la vie de son jeune ami. 

Devant la dernière porte fortifiée menant au Palais Royal, les prêtres et Link descendirent de cheval pour continuer à pieds, escorté par cinq gardes. 

 

Cette escorte menant le Kokiri et ses alliés de circonstance jusqu'à la Salle du Trône où ils furent alors pris en charge par Sandā qui les introduisit au près du Dieu Raiden. 

 

« Seigneur Raiden, veuillez accepter cette humble offrande-sacrifice qui, après le Rituel du Sacrifice exécuté par les prêtres, vous permettra de retrouver vos pleins pouvoirs. » fit-il en baissant la tête.   
« Tu es un bon serviteur Sandā mais tu n'a pas la clairvoyance d'un dieu car sinon, tu saurais que ces gens ici présent sont là pour me tuer. » fit Raiden de sa voix caverneuse tout en se levant de son trône et déployant son aura électrique.


	5. La Triforce contre la Foudre

Dans la Salle du Trône du Palais Royal de Kaminari, l'atmosphère était devenu soudainement très lourde suite aux dernières paroles du Dieu Raiden qui avait apparemment percé à jour la ruse de Link et ses alliés de fortune.

Sandā lui fut choqué par la déclaration de son maître comme incrédule mais quand Link enleva d'un seul geste la longe toge qu'il portait puis s'empara de l’Épée de Légende et du Bouclier des Ténèbres pour faire face au Dieu de la Foudre, le Shogun dut bien le croire.

« Gardes ! Emparez vous d'eux ! » cria alors Sandā.  
« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ce jeune humain est bien plus fort que ces gardes..rien que le fait qu'il ai survécu à la foudre qui s'est abattu sur lui prouve sa force. » intervint Raiden. 

Les gardes retournèrent alors à leur poste et Sandā se recula quelque peu quand il vit que Raiden s'approcha lentement du jeune garçon blond venu défier son seigneur. 

 

Les prêtres rebelles s'écartèrent eux aussi pour se préparer à leur rituel censé leur donner la victoire et donc seul Link resta face à Raiden qui était maintenant juste devant lui.

Ce dernier fixait Link d'un air sérieux et concentré. On n'entendit alors plus que les éclairs de foudre qui crépitaient tout autour de Raiden, tout le reste était silencieux. Link soutint le regard perçant du Dieu de la Foudre montrant bien à ce dernier que malgré son état de dieu, Link n'avait pas peur de lui. 

« Je comprends maintenant comment tu oses te dresser contre moi...tu as un pouvoir divin en toi et tu es marqué du symbole de tes dieux...on va donc voir qui de nous est le dieu le plus puissant ! » fit Raiden après un long moment.

Ce dernier expulsa le Kokiri d'un geste de la main et Link valsa au fond de la pièce, rattrapé par les prêtres rebelles.

« Le sale type, il m'a pris en traître ! » pesta Link qui ne tarda pas alors à revêtir sa puissante aura dorée pour obtenir toute la puissance de la Triforce dont il avait besoin. 

Link se releva vite et envoya une fine ligne d'aura jaune or d'un geste rapide de bas en haut. Raiden leva la main vers cette ligne d'aura qui filait vers lui pour tenter de l'arrêter mais à sa grande surprise, le puissant coup du Kokiri ne s'arrêta pas et fit cette fois-ci valser le Dieu de la Foudre sur son trône qui explosa avec le choc de la collision. 

 

Bien sur, c'était loin d'être suffisant pour vaincre Raiden mais quand il se releva du tas de pierres qu'était maintenant son trône, on vit tout de même que son haut de tenue était déchiré en diagonale, avec un peu de sang qui coulait. Link fut cependant surpris de voir que la blessure guérit presque instantanément, ne laissant que le vêtement déchiré. 

« Tu ne peux me blesser, jeune mortel, je suis un dieu !! » cria Raiden en s'élevant dans les airs.

 

Le dieu chargea son aura entre ses deux mains puis relâcha une puissante vague de foudre vers Link. Le Kokiri se protégea avec le Bouclier des Ténèbres qui, peu avant l'impact, se changea en un bouclier argenté gravé du symbole Gérudo. Cela eu pour conséquence que les éclairs furent absorbé par le bouclier qui prit alors une teinte bleu électrique. 

Par contre si la foudre avait été absorbée , le choc ne l'était pas et il fallu bien de la force à Link pour rester sur ses deux jambes. 

Raiden lui ne comprenait pas comment sa foudre avait pu ainsi disparaître au contact de cet étrange bouclier mais confiant dans son pouvoir, il recommença avec une charge plus puissante puis une autre et encore une autre. Link était donc coincé, il ne pouvait faire que se protéger. Cependant, le choc étant à chaque fois plus fort, le jeune garçon avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sa position, son bras lui faisant de plus en plus mal. 

« Tu es résistant pour un humain, ce pouvoir divin te sert bien mais je te vois faiblir ! » fit Raiden en inondant Link de vagues de foudre. 

C'est quand Raiden se prépara à lancer une ultime attaque que le Bouclier des Ténèbres finit par réagir en renvoyant toute la foudre que Raiden avait envoyé contre lui. Le Dieu fut foudroyé en un instant, certains des éclairs de foudre lui traversant même le corps en plusieurs endroits. 

De son côté Link tentait encore de maintenir son bouclier, la force renvoyé étant considérable.

Quand le bouclier fut vidé de la foudre de Raiden, ce dernier tomba à terre, le corps fumant. Link pensa alors qu'il avait réussi à donner le coup fatal et fut donc surpris par la foudre venant des cieux qui lui tomba dessus, le paralysant dans un grand cri de douleur. Le jeune Héros du Temps tomba alors lui aussi au sol. 

Raiden lui se releva assez vite et seul ses vêtements troué de partout montrait encore la puissance du choc qu'il s'était prit il y a un instant. 

Raiden se déplaça alors à la vitesse de la foudre pour apparaître devant Link pour ensuite l'étreindre par le cou avec sa main droite puis le soulever quelque peu, faisant décoller du sol le Kokiri en mauvaise posture. Link resta inerte un moment et même quand il reprit connaissance, il n'essaya pas de se défaire de cette puissante étreinte se contentant de regarder Raiden d'un air défiant. 

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as un pouvoir divin et combiné à tes artefacts mystérieux, il est plus fort que je ne le croyais sinon tu n'auras jamais pu renvoyer ma foudre comme tu l'a fais. Je vais donc devoir t'achever maintenant avant que tu ne devienne une réelle menace à mon pouvoir. » fit Raiden en regardant Link dans les yeux.

Mais alors que Raiden voulut écraser la gorge de son adversaire, Link fit exploser son aura dorée qui illumina alors toute la pièce, envoyant valser Raiden, Sandā et même les prêtres au fond de la pièce. 

Link retomba alors au sol, libéré du joug de Raiden et tentant de reprendre sa respiration, peinant à se tenir à quatre pattes. Cela mit bien sur en colère le Dieu de la Foudre mais il ne put complètement déchaîner sa colère, la fine aura dorée qui l'entourait maintenant semblait le perturber. 

Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, Link commença à mettre son plan à exécution. Le jeune Héros du Temps se releva alors avec grande peine puis se mit à interpeller son ami.

 

«  Raijū !! Je..Je sais que t'es encore là alors écoute moi bien ! Ne laisse pas Raiden te posséder ainsi, tu m'a dit l'autre jour que tu veux pouvoir choisir ce que tu feras dans ta vie et pas qu'on choisisse pour toi alors aide moi à combattre Raiden en ne le laissant pas ton corps à ce dieu maléfique !! » cria Link plein d'espoir et luttant pour rester debout.  
« Tu perds ton temps jeune humain, c'est moi qui contrôle ce corps ! » répondit Raiden en se relevant.   
« Tu as le contrôle peut être mais j'suis sur que Raijū peut te combattre, j'ai confiance en lui alors Raijū vas-y, reprends ce qui est à toi ! » répliqua Link .  
« Tes efforts sont vain, humain ! » cria Raiden en levant la main vers Link.

 

Mais soudainement, la main qui devait attaquer le Kokiri se retourna contre Raiden sans que le dieu ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que ?! » s'étonna le dieu de la foudre. 

Après un combat interne, la main rebelle vint étrangler le cou de Raiden donnant une scène assez étrange où l'on vit Raiden s'étrangler lui-même. 

« L-Link...donne-lui...donne-lui le coup de grâce..je..je pourrai pas tenir longtemps ! » fit la voix de Raijū qui avait temporairement le contrôle de son corps. 

Link n'attendit guère et dans un énorme effort fit exploser son aura dorée puis brandit son épée vers les cieux. Cieux qui percèrent alors le plafond de la Salle du Trône d'une puissante lumière dorée qui vint s'abattre sur l’Épée de Légende. Quand elle fut chargée de la Sainte Lumière de la Triforce, le rayon lumineux fut dévié et partit derrière le Dieu de la Foudre pour ouvrir un gigantesque portail qui prit la forme du symbole de la Triforce. 

Ce portail ouvert commença à aspirer l'âme du Dieu Raiden mais ce dernier opposa une farouche résistance. Le dieu en difficulté envoya alors une vague de foudre vers Link qui déploya alors l’Égide de Nayru pour contrer cette attaque mais cela mit aussi Link en difficulté car il devait maintenant gérer sa protection et son attaque. De plus les éclairs de foudres envoyés par Raiden étaient très puissants et Link commençait à montrer de signes de faiblesses. 

« Raijū ! Aide-moi encore car sans toi je n'y arriverai pas ! Expulse-le une bonne fois pour toutes et montre lui qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse décider de ta vie ! » fit Link dans un ultime effort.

 

Ces paroles fortes firent à nouveau effet car Raiden cessa alors d'attaquer Link et l'on sentait que le dieu peinait de plus en plus à se maintenir dans le corps qu'il habitait. Le Dieu de la Foudre commença même à crier de douleur et une sorte de double de lui-même en forme d'aura commença à sortir du corps de Raijū.

C'est à ce moment là que Link baissa son épée pour la diriger, pointe vers l'avant, vers Raiden. Le rayon lumineux passa alors à travers Raiden dont l'âme fut soufflé hors du corps de Raijū puis aspiré par le portail crée par Link. 

Le portail disparu alors aussitôt et la Salle du Trône reprit alors son calme habituel. 

Raijū gisait au sol, inconscient et Link tomba à genoux, posant ses mains à terre pour éviter de tomber au sol, très fatigué par l'effort qu'il venait de produire. Son aura dorée avait disparue et l’Épée de Légende reprit sa couleur métal habituelle.

 

Cependant, Sandā, bien que médusé par la défaite du Dieu Raiden vit là une opportunité de contrôler l'esprit d'un puissant combattant. Le vil magicien tendit alors ses deux main vers Link tout en récitant un rituel des plus étranges. 

Mais à sa grande surprise, Link ne montrait aucun signe de lutte ni même que la possession semblait fonctionner. Au lieu de cela, le Héros du Temps, activa à nouveau son aura dorée et agrippa avec force l’Épée de Légende. 

« Toi...tu vas arrêter dans rentrer dans la tête des gens !! » cria-t-il assez en colère avant de lancer l'Epée de Légende chargée de lumière vers Sandā. 

 

Ce dernier ne put que sentir la mort approcher puis se fit transpercer par la Divine Epée dont la pointe alla s'enfoncer dans le mur derrière Sandā, le clouant littéralement au mur, inerte. 

Link se releva ensuite, après avoir repris son état normal, puis se dirigea lentement vers Raijū encore inconscient. 

Une fois arrivé auprès de lui, Link souleva la tête de Raijū et le secoua un peu pour tenter de le réveiller. 

« Allez Raijū, j'sais qu't'es pas mort ! T'a su résister à Raiden alors tu peux pas mourir maintenant ! » cria Link assez inquiet. 

Le leader des prêtres rebelles arriva alors et s'agenouilla devant Raijū puis posa deux doigts sur le cou du jeune garçon. 

« Mmmh...je ressens encore un pouls, faible mais bien présent, ton ami est donc encore en vie mais il vaudrait mieux l'amener au temple pour que les prêtre-guérisseurs puissent le soigner efficacement. » fit-il. 

A bout de force, Link ne protesta pas et laissa les prêtres l'emmener lui et Raijū. Certains des prêtres restèrent au Palais pour assurer la transition du pouvoir et la restauration de la Famille Royale tout en assurant un sauf-conduit pour les prêtres rentrant à leur temple. 

 

A ce dernier, les prêtre-guérisseurs se mirent de suite au travail pour soigner Link et Raijū. Le Kokiri fut assez rapidement remis de son combat après une longue nuit de sommeil ainsi que des soins contre les effets de l'électrocution qu'il avait subi. 

Cependant, malgré sa victoire contre Raiden, Link n'était pas à la fête, inquiet de l'état de son jeune ami dont les soins traditionnels n'avait aucun effet sur lui, laissant le garçon dans un profond état d'inconscience. 

C'est donc un Link à peine remis qui était déjà au chevet de Raijū espérant capter le moindre signe de réveil. Quand aux prêtres, ils décidèrent de changer de tactique et l'un deux, habillé d'une toge blanche aux bords rouge bordeaux, se différenciant ainsi des autres, s'approcha de Raijū.

« Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? » se demanda Link.  
« Je vais tenter de sonder son esprit et peut-être alors comprendre pourquoi ce garçon ne se réveille pas malgré qu'il soit en parfaite santé. » répondit le prêtre. 

Link se déplaça alors quelque peu pour laisser le prêtre se placer aux côtés de Raijū. L'homme de foi plaça sa main grande ouverte au dessus de la tête du jeune ami de Link et bientôt une lumière blanche entoura la main du prêtre qui ferma aussitôt les yeux. 

« Mmmh...impressionnant...son esprit est intact malgré la récente possession du dieu Raiden... » fit le prêtre après un moment.  
« Mais pourquoi il se réveille pas alors ? » s'étonna Link.  
« C'est...c'est parce que son esprit lutte contre les réminiscences de l'âme du dieu Raiden. Tant que l'une des deux parties en conflit ne gagnera pas, ce garçon ne se réveillera pas et il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il remporte ce combat sinon mes confrères seront dans l'obligation de le tuer.. » expliqua le prêtre avant de ré-ouvrir les yeux et de se relever.   
«  Raijū gagnera ce combat avec mon aide, plus jamais ce Raiden ne reprendra le contrôle de son corps ! » répliqua Link d'un air déterminé.

Le Kokiri prit la place du prêtre puis pris la main droite de Raijū avant de s'entourer d'une fine aura dorée qui se transmit directement à Raijū, l'entourant lui aussi de cette fine aura dorée. 

« Tu m'a aidé contre Raiden alors à mon tour de t'aider, prends le pouvoir que j'te donne et gagne ce combat Raijū ! » fit Link plein d'espoir. 

 

Le jeune Héros du Temps resta ainsi pendant tout le reste de la journée, transmettant son pouvoir à Raijū en continu. Cela fatigua rapidement Link mais il était déterminé à donner autant de force qu'il faudrait à son ami pour qu'il remporte sa lutte interne contre les restes de l'âme de Raiden.

 

Ce n'est seulement que le soir que Raijū donna signe de vie. Son corps se raidît soudainement et il ouvrit grand les yeux tout en inspirant un long moment comme si il n'avait pas respiré depuis longtemps.


	6. Epilogue

Dans la petite salle du Temple dédié aux soins, Raijū était comme revenu à la vie après un intense combat interne contre le reste de l'âme de Raiden qui n'avait pas été scellée pour le pouvoir de Link.

Le jeune garçon à la chevelure argentée sembla déboussolé au début mais quand il aperçu Link à ses côtés, de suite Raijū fut moins apeuré. Le Kokiri lui était tout sourire ravi de revoir son ami libéré de l'emprise du Dieu de la Foudre. 

Cependant, Raijū vit directement que son ami semblait épuisé même si il essayait de faire bonne figure. 

« Link...c'est..c'était toi dans mon rêve ? Celui qui m'a donné cette puissance dorée pour combattre Raiden ? » se demanda Raijū.  
« C'était bien moi, j'voulais pas que Raiden reprenne ton corps alors je t'ai donné un coup d'main ! » fit Link avec joie.  
« Merci alors, sans toi, je suis pas sur que j'aurais pu le vaincre.. » répliqua Raijū.  
« Et sans toi, je n'aurais sûrement pas pu vaincre Raiden tout à l'heure donc c'était normal que je t'aide aussi ! » fit Link.  
« C'était bizarre d'ailleurs, depuis le moment où j'ai entendu la voix de Raiden dans le ciel au dessus de Garjanā, je me suis senti comme prisonnier de mon propre corps. Je pouvais voir ce que faisais Raiden sans que moi je puisse y faire quelque chose mais soudainement pendant ton combat avec Raiden, je t'ai entendu me parler et ce que tu m'a dit m'a vraiment donner l'envie de renvoyer Raiden d'où il venait alors j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de t'attaquer et ça a marché alors j'ai continué du plus fort que je pouvais mais je n'ai réussi qu'à contrôler une seule de mes mains  
pour l'étrangler. » expliqua Raijū.  
« Et tu as très bien fait car grâce à ça j'ai pu me concentrer pour lui envoyer mon attaque finale mais ce sale type résistait beaucoup et il a réussi à m'attaquer encore une fois...heureusement que t'a pu le faire stopper sinon j'aurai pas t'nu très longtemps ! » répliqua Link.  
« Ca c'est parce que je voulais qu'il arrête de t'attaquer et qu'il sorte de mon corps que j'ai réussi à le faire sortir, je ne sais trop comment. » expliqua Raijū.  
« Et c'est comme ça qu'on l'a vaincu, il nous embêtera plus maintenant ! » s'exclama Link assez content. 

Mais alors que Raijū alla répondre, un homme en armure blanche armé d'une hallebarde fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Sa Majesté, le Roi Denki Ier, Grand Seigneur du Royaume de Kaminari. » fit-il d'un ton très solennel.

Après cela, un homme d'un âge bien avancé entra dans la pièce. Au vu de l'annonce, les deux garçons s'attendirent à le voir vêtu d'une couronne et de vêtements royaux mais au lieu de cela, le Roi n'était vêtu que d'une tenue brun clair de paysan. Malgré son âge, Denki semblait encore être un homme robuste dont la stature imposait l'autorité. 

 

« V-votre Majesté, que..que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » s'exclama Raijū avec déférence.  
« Je viens voir les garçons qui ont permis ma libération et celle de mon royaume, je voulais les récompenser avant de reprendre ma place sur le Trône de Kaminari. » répondit le Roi.  
« Seul Link est à remercier votre Majesté car sans lui, je serai toujours possédé par Raiden. » fit Raijū.  
« Ne l'écoutez pas vot' Majesté, sans Raijū, j'aurais jamais pu vaincre ce Raiden, il m'a vraiment bien aidé ! » répliqua Link de suite.  
« C'est le récit qu'on m'en a fait aussi et c'est pourquoi je vous considère tous les deux comme les sauveurs du Royaume. » acquiesça Denki.  
« Je n'ai pourtant pas la force de Link qui a lui aussi un pouvoir divin. » fit Raijū.  
« La force n'est pas toujours quelque chose d'inné mon garçon, elle s'obtient souvent par l’entraînement. De plus, le prêtre m'a aussi confié que tu as sûrement une force enfouie en toi car pour supporter puis combattre le pouvoir divin de Raiden, il faut avoir une sacrée force de volonté et un corps des plus solide donc je n'ai aucun doute que tu feras un excellent combattant plus tard si tu choisis cette voie. » fit Denki pour rassurer Raijū.  
« En plus, grâce à ta force de caractère, tu as réussi à venir jusqu'à Termina au delà des Montagnes d'Ordinn pour échapper au Shogun et finalement me trouver, sans ça, ce Raiden serait sûrement occupé à attaquer Hyrule et ses voisins ! » rajouta Link.  
« Merci Link mais votre Majesté, je..je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai envie de faire mais je sais que je n'ai pas envie de devenir le successeur de mon père, cet avenir tout tracé ne m'intéresse pas. » répondit Raijū.  
« Tu dois bien être le seul qui refuse une position si enviable mais je respecte ton choix, j'allais te proposer cette fonction, vu que ton père en a été démis mais je vois que je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. » s'étonna le roi.  
« Pourquoi mon père a-t-il été congédié ?! » s'exclama Raijū, surpris et un peu inquiet.

 

Le Roi expliqua alors que les prêtres resté au Palais Royal avaient découvert dans les appartements de Sandā, des preuves selon quoi, l'ancien Shogun avait fomenté son coup d'état et la résurrection de l'âme de Raiden avec l'aide du père de Raijū. Tous deux avaient perverti l'âme du Dieu de la Foudre pour le rendre belliqueux dans l'espoir que ce dernier envahisse les royaumes voisins et en fasse cadeaux à ses deux serviteurs. C'est donc pour cela que le père de Raijū avait accepté que ce dernier soit offert au dieu Raiden pour lui permettre de se réincarner en ce bas-monde. 

Cette surprenante révélation étonna Link mais surtout Raijū qui fut même choqué de voir que son père avait été de mèche avec l'ancien Shogun, lui qui pensait que son père avait été forcé de laisser son jeune fils devenir la réincarnation de Raiden.

Suite donc à cette découverte, le père de Raijū avait été emprisonné et démis de toutes ses fonctions pour acte de haute trahison.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de ton père mais il est certain qu'il n'est pas près de sortir de prison. » termina Denki après son long récit.  
« Je..je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père m'ai utilisé rien que pour espérer avoir un royaume pour lui...c'était le seul parent qui me restait, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais devenir maintenant.. » fit Raijū abattu par les événements relaté par Denki.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, moi et mon épouse seront ravi de t’accueillir au Palais Royal où tu pourras vivre la vie qu'il te plaira. » rassura de suite le Roi.  
« Merci beaucoup votre Majesté, je serai donc heureux de venir au Palais. » répondit Raijū toujours très affecté par la trahison de son père.

Le Roi Denki et son escorte prit alors congé des deux garçons pour retourner au Palais Royal.

« Bon...comme je vois que tu peux aller vivre au Palais et y faire c'que tu veux, je vais pouvoir te laisser sans trop m’inquiéter car je suis sur que Malon doit elle beaucoup s’inquiéter ! » fit Link.  
« Oui tu as raison et donc je te remercie beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais. » répondit Raijū qui semblait déjà plus souriant.  
« De rien, j'pouvais pas laisser ce Shogun et ce Raiden te posséder comme ça alors il fallait que je t'aide et je suis vraiment content que tu sois redevenu toi-même ! » répliqua Link.  
« Moi aussi, c'était vraiment perturbant d'être prisonnier de son propre corps.. » fit Raijū.  
« Quand j'aurai des congés, je reviendrai ici pour te voir et peut être que je serai avec un ami, je suis sur que vous vous entendriez bien ! » répliqua Link.  
« Je serai ravi de te revoir et de rencontrer ton ami dans ce cas. » répondit Raijū souriant. 

Link activa alors son aura verte caractéristique du Vent du Farore et avant de disparaître, fit encore un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir final. Le jeune Héros du Temps fut comme aspiré par l'énergie de Farore puis cette dernière se dirigea tel une étoile filante vers le lointain Comté de Termina là où l'attendais Malon. 

Link s'empressa de raconter sa dernière aventure à la jeune fille qui fut une nouvelle fois épater par ce récit épique que lui contait là son ami. 

« Quelle aventure encore une fois et j'espère que Raijū reviendra nous voir un jour, c'est un gentil garçon quand il n'est pas possédé par ce dieu ! » s'exclama Malon.  
« C'est plutôt nous qui iront le voir, ce sera plus facile mais oui on ira bien lui rendre visite, t'inquiète pas ! » répliqua Link.  
« Mais maintenant, j'vais aller m'reposer un peu, aider Raijū à combattre Raiden m'a épuisé et demain je dois être en forme pour aller travailler ! » rajouta-t-il avant d'enlever ses bottes. 

Le Kokiri monta ensuite dans la mezzanine qui lui servait de chambre et s'écroula de sommeil. 

 

Link et Malon purent ainsi reprendre leur vie quotidienne en attendant la prochaine aventure du Héros du Temps.

FIN


End file.
